


A Liar and A Mystery

by rantarolovebot



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, hecc i'm gay and new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rantarolovebot/pseuds/rantarolovebot
Summary: kokichi finds himself melting . a lot.





	1. A Liar

**Author's Note:**

> look it's hella short but. i wanted to contribute ok-

Kokichi definitely some issues . Of course , that was majorly understating it , but . . . His situation kind of forced it.

Being trapped in a killing game , he'd forced himself to act as the 'villain' . Which complicated matters , but he _did_ bring it upon himself . To everyone else , he was doing this for his own entertainment , but the truth of the matter was that this was , along with most other statements he made , was a lie. After all , a game that one is forced to play can never be fun.

But he _had_ to keep his evil act up . After all , he'd built it up this much , so he might as well have gone home with it . Besides , he knew that this game was being broadcasted to an audience , and a bored one at that. He knew that acting like a goody-two-shoes guy was just a little cliched , and it wouldn't spice the game at all. He'd accept the role himself , if needed.

There was only one , tiny problem . And that problem's name was Rantarou Amami.

Every time Kokichi passed the other , he lost his 'smartass midget' composure . It could be brought back , but nobody to his knowledge broke him like that . However , that didn't discourage the leader from talking and annoying the other . He was too interesting. His talent was the only one not known , and he just seemed really enigmatic. His perfectly touseled hair and beautiful eyes had nothing to do with it.

_Absolutely nothing._


	2. A Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rantaro finds an unusually relatable soul .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bet you didn't expect me to add another chapter of this , HAH.  
> thank you for all of your support so far !  
> i might actually upload more than a few paragraphs this is just introduction i promise -

Rantaro Amami was kind of surprised that he'd lasted _this_ long. He was more surprised that someone like Kaede was still living.

Not to say that he particularly disliked or underestimated the blonde , that was far from the case. It was the fact that she was so galvanizing and kind that made him raise an eyebrow. Something, though he wasn't quite sure what it was , told him that such compelling , such _hopeful _people almost never lasted very long into a situation like this. As for himself , well , after his extremely close call in the library, Amami didn't dare to take any hazardous steps.__

____

____

Well . . . He thinks so , but then he gets a little more than acquainted with Kokichi Ouma.

In a time where practically everybody despised the lying little rat , Rantaro's curiousity and eagerness to learn made him a little interested in Ouma. His behaviour was complex , to say the least. Childlike excitement, coupled with downright _nightmarish_ faces . . . years of travelling ( a recent memory ) , and not even _once_ had he seen such a personality. His deduction during class trials was definitely better than Saihara's , but more than that , Amami almost felt in sync with the other. And , well . . . His lies were definitely crude and repetitive , but in well meaning. And those mental walls , they hit a little too close to home.

Within these thoughts circumbulating in his mind, he almost felt himself grin in reality.

_Curiousity might have killed the cat , but right now , I'm dealing with a rat._

**Author's Note:**

> i tried , i wanted to do a quick drabble , please tell me if you want another one with amami's pov
> 
> stan oumami cowards


End file.
